


hi tani

by theben



Category: hi - Fandom
Genre: H - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theben/pseuds/theben
Summary: hi tani
Relationships: H
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	hi tani

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanicDoormat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicDoormat/gifts).



hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tani hi tanttt


End file.
